


knowing what you can do

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [18]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	knowing what you can do

At first she was afraid of what she could do, she couldn't control it and she had no idea why she could do it. Her Grams was the one to show her what her ability could do, why she shouldn't fear it but hone her ability. She couldn't keep her new found power to herself, she had to show her best friend what she could do. Bonnie's first few attempts at magic were parlor tricks compared to what she and Grams did to help the Salvatores in the tomb. Filled with rage and guilt, that her Grams died while helping her friends she vows to use her magic to control the vampires that came into her life.


End file.
